Frankfurt am Main
|region = Kingdom of Germany |nation = People's Empire of Großgermania |area = 95.87 square miles |location = 50°6′37″N 8°40′56″E |population = 568,586 }} :For the city in Brandenburg, see Frankfurt an der Oder. For other uses, see Frankfurt. Frankfurt am Main (officially Reichsstadt des Franken, commonly known simply as Frankfurt) is a city in central Germany, Großgermania, and is the capital city of the province of . Frankfurt is located on the in the German metropolitan region of . With an population of just under 5 million, is the largest in Großgermania. Famous for its , Frankfurt hosted the 2010 Olympic Winter Games in February of that year. A center of trade and transport, Frankfurt is the largest in continental Europe, serving as the headquarters for the , the Empire's and division of the Imperial Treasury responsible for the issue of currency. The is the fourth most active nationally, ninth internationally, with Frankfurt designated a Germanialuft . The , located near the Airport, is the largest in continental Europe, joining the A3 and A5 . Frankfurt was ranked thirty-second in a list of published by in 2008. A similar publication ranked it twenty-first worldwide, while a study on global cities from 2009—the only such study published since the Unification of Germania—ranked Frankfurt sixteenth overall. Founded as a settlement, , in the first century, Frankfurt first gained its modern name, literally " of the ", under rule as Franconofurd. convened the in 794 to counter the . Charles' council took a liberal approach to and , condemning both and ordering the for those who sought to persecute witches. A under the , Frankfurt served as the place of election of , with coronations occurring there from 1562–1792. Falling to the in 1806, Frankfurt became part of the under a succession of constituent states. Following 's defeat, the placed Frankfurt as the capital of the , a title which it held until that association's dissolution in 1866. During the , Frankfurt served as the seat of the first democratically-elected German government, the . Following the collapse of the German Confederation during the , Frankfurt was annexed by the Kingdom of Prussia and became part of the before being absorbed into the in 1871. The , the only civilian-founded university in Germany, was founded in 1914. occupied Frankfurt following the with the intention of enforcing demilitarization. Having elected a mayor in 1924, Frankfurt proved to be a leading example used by the of a "Jewish conspiracy" against Germany, due largely to the city's position as the financial capital of the . Frankfurt was during the in an campaign which deliberately targeted civilians. Following the War, the city was by the , serving as their base of command, before being incorporated into in 1949. Frankfurt was initially chosen as the capital for West Germany, and a parliament building was constructed for the meeting of the . However, desire for led the smaller city of to be preferred, as it was feared that Frankfurt's history as the center of the Holy Roman Empire and capital of the German Confederation would lead the German people to be accepting of it as a permanent capital of the German state. Frankfurt rapidly industrialized, regaining its place as a financial and transportation hub by the time it became part of a in 1990. It became the capital of the province of Hesse (replacing the former capital of ) upon the formation of Großgermania in 2008, and was simultaneously officially renamed Reichsstadt des Franken ("Imperial City of the Franks") by the Committee for the Oversight of Imperial Cities. Frankfurt is home to many landmarks, including the historical as well as an array of modern skyscrapers, such as the , headquarters of the now worker-owned . Sister cities Frankfurt am Main is with the following cities: Category:Cities of Großgermania